Halo
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella is an angel sent to Earth with Gabriel and Ivy to protect and fight off the dark forces. There are few rules, stick to the mission, and don't make any attachments. Bella breaks that rule when she meets Edward Cullen. Rated M. Lemons later. Sweet.


**Bella, Gabriel, and Ivy are angels sent down to Earth to defeat the darkness and protect others. When Bella, the most human of the angels, becomes very infatuated with a boy, Edward, who happens to be a vampire, things become very dangerous. Will Bella's love for Edward destroy her or save her?**

_**Chapter 1: Halo  
**__Everywhere I'm looking now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo_

Gabriel, Ivy and I shot down from the beautiful white lights of Heaven down to the planet Earth. I, being the most human, stumbled slightly at the rough landing. Gabriel, the warrior, and Ivy, the healer, were more graceful than me because I was the most human and newest angel.

We looked around discreetly. There were so many vibrant colors. We were in Forks, Washington. The sky was a dark blue, the white moon shining brightly in the sky, the grass and trees were a deep green, the roads a dark gray. We glided down the streets to our new home. My ankle length dress flowed in the wind, my guardian angel necklace swinging side to side slightly, my small rose in my hair feeling slightly loose, and my bare feet becoming slightly irritated by the rough gravel beneath them.

Ivy was wearing the same dress as me, only a bright orange and yellow tiger lily was in her hair, with the same necklace as me. Gabriel was wearing a white dress shirt with white dress pants and the same necklace as Ivy and I.

We finally arrived at our new home for the time being. It was a large house, probably four or five stories high, was white, had a large front yard that had freshly cut and luscious green grass. We walked inside, and went to bed, tired from the journey.

_Next Day_

I woke up groggy. I sat up, stretched, and yawned. I happily jumped out of bed and skipped downstairs for breakfast. Gabriel was making pancakes. He smiled at me.

"Good morning, Bella. How was your sleep last night?" He asked. I smiled.

"It was well, thank you Gabriel. We begin school today, correct? You as the new music teacher and me as the new student?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, now eat up then go get ready." He said. I nodded and ate my pancakes quickly, before going upstairs to take a shower.

I finished my shower quickly and went to my new closet. I looked through the outfits before deciding on a white V-Neck shirt with long sleeves and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with black and white converse. I kept my rose in my hair as well as my necklace around my neck.

Once I was dressed and ready to go, I went downstairs and waited for Gabriel. It didn't take very long. Ivy kissed us both on the cheek and waved goodbye as we drove off. We spent the drive to school listening to Debussy and Beethoven.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Gabriel parked by a silver Volvo and got out. I took a deep breathe before stepping out as well. Everyone's eyes were on us.

We went to the back of the car to retrieve our things. Gabriel handed me my books and book bag and grabbed his briefcase. I waited until he locked the car then we set off to the front office, Gabriel's hand on my shoulder.

We opened the door to the front office and the lady sitting at the front desk smiled at us.

"You must be Isabella and Gabriel. Gabriel, you may go to your classroom which is right here," she said, handing him a map and pointing it out. Gabriel nodded. "And Isabella, here is your schedule and a map of the school, sweetheart." Have all your teacher's sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day." We nodded and headed off to our own destinations.

I looked at my schedule. My first class was AP Literature. I sighed. I knew everything already, I hated having to learn it again. I looked over my schedule and accidentally bumped into someone. By the surprised squeak, it was a girl. I looked down.

The girl had short, spiky hair and was approximately 4'11''. She looked nice, and she had yellow eyes and pale skin. She was a vampire. We had learned about them, if they had red eyes, they were human drinkers, if they had gold, topaz, brown, or yellow eyes, they were animal drinkers. I smiled at her.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you alright?" I said formally. She looked confused but nodded.

"I'm Alice, you must be the new student, Isabella. Welcome to Forks!" She said enthusiastically.

I nodded. Her family was behind her looking at me strangely.

"Thank you. And do please call me Bella. Isabella is much too formal." I said smiling. She nodded.

"You speak formally. What's your next class?" She asked. I looked away. I need to act human here, so I need to be less formal.

"AP Literature with Mrs. Davis. And you?" I asked. She grinned.

"Same! Come on! I'll show you to the class. My brother is in this class with us! Come on Edward! Let's go!" She said, gripping the youngest looking boy by the wrist and taking my hand and dragging us to our class.

She had me sit down next to her and her brother, Edward.

"Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is Bella!" Alice said excitedly. I shook Edward's hand, finally meeting his eyes. They captured me at once. They were golden brown and full of deep and dark secrets, but you could see into his soul, and it was so bright.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said sweetly. He couldn't seem to look away from my eyes either. Alice cleared her throat.

"Bella, would you like to sit with my family at lunch today?" She asked. I looked at her reluctantly and smiled.

"Sure, Alice." I was already breaking rules. I was becoming attached to these people when in a few months to a year, I would be leaving. She grinned happily.

The bell rang and class began. All too soon, lunch came. Gabriel met me at my door after class with Alice and Edward.

"Bella, who are your friends?" He asked giving me a look. It was his disapproval look. I flinched.

"Edward and Alice. Edward and Alice, meet my brother, Gabriel." I said quietly. They nodded at my brother, and Gabriel nodded back.

"Bella, may I speak with you for a moment?" Gabriel asked tentatively. I nodded and turned to Edward and Alice.

"Head off without me, I'll be there soon." They nodded and walked off to the cafeteria. Gabriel let out his anger now.

"What are you thinking?" He hissed. "You can't become close to them! For two reasons: one: they're vampires! Two: you know we aren't staying, and it will be hard to let go of them and them you. Please tell me what is going through your thick head at the moment." He seethed. I glared at him.

"I'm thinking they are nice, and I refuse to be an outcast. They are nice and have good souls, I can see them, remember?" I glared. He sighed.

"Just be careful, Bella. Don't jeopardize the mission, okay?" He said. I nodded and headed off to the cafeteria. When I entered, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I sighed. Gabriel put his hand on my shoulder. We got our lunch and he gave me a look. I nodded and went over to Alice, who was waving her hands frantically. I smiled at her amused.

"Hello, Alice." I said politely. Gabriel was watching me from his post. He was one of the cafeteria helpers. I could tell he was listening to every word by his tilted head.

"Hi, Bella!" She said grinning. "This is my family, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and my boyfriend, Jasper." She said pointing each one out. I nodded at each and glanced at Gabriel quickly. He gave me a curt nod.

I began eating my lunch slowly, while Emmett made jokes and everyone rolled their eyes at the lame jokes. Gabriel decided it was time to talk to me.

"Bella," He said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Ivy wants to talk to you, she's on the phone. Here." He said, handing me his new cell phone. I sighed and placed it to my ear nervously.

"Ivy?" I asked and immediately she burst.

"BELLA! Hi sweetie, how's school going so far? Met anyone yet? Friends? Enemies? How are your teachers? Are they nice? Are the students being nice to you? Do you want to come home? I can pick you up right now if you want-" I cut her off.

"Ivy! Calm down! School's fine, I made a few nice friends, maybe some enemies because some people are glaring at me, my teacher's are fine so far, yes, they are nice, the student's are okay, I don't need to come home and you don't need to pick me up." I said exasperated. She giggled.

"Any cute boys?" She asked I took the phone away from my ear and glared at it. Then, I put it back to my ear just as she started squealing. "Ooh! Give me details! What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like? Is he smart? Is he athletic? Is he nice? Is he cute? When can I meet him?" She said. I growled at her annoyed.

"Calm down, Ivy! I'll tell you everything when I get home! Did Gabriel call you or did you call him?" I asked. She sighed.

"He called me." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Love you, Ivy. See you when I get home." I said, snapping the phone shut. I looked at the Cullen's. "Excuse me for a short moment." I said standing up and stomping over to Gabriel. He smirked at me.

"Here's your phone, Gabriel. If you every try that again, I'll have to smack you upside the head." I threatened, handing him the phone. He rolled his eyes and shooed me away. I walked back to the table.

"Sorry about that. Stupid brothers." I said as if it were an explanation. They nodded.

I sighed in contentment. This was going to be okay, but I am worried about my attachment to them. I have already developed strong feeling for them, especially for Edward. And I knew it was a stupid and very dangerous thing.


End file.
